<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Movie Night by TheFoxofFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156356">First Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction'>TheFoxofFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, no read through we post it as it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit get's dragged to movie night by Remus, the snake is not pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic DLAMPTR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit was not in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>He was in Thomas’s living room, standing near the stairs. All the light sides and Thomas staring at him, dressed in onesies.</p><p>Patton sat in his cat onesie snuggled up on the couch, with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Virgil sat behind him on the back of the couch in a skeleton onesie. Thomas sat in the corner of the couch, dressed in black pyjama pants and a grey sweatshirt. Roman was sprawled on his throne of pillows, bundled in a blanked and dressed in his beast onesie. Logan was sitting on the couch too, someone having actually gotten him to change into his pyjamas, which was a white T-shirt with the NASA logo and a pair of deep blue pants sprinkled with a star pattern.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden attention on him being there was making his skin and scales itch and crawl, his wrist felt like it was burning through the fabric of the glove where Remus was grabbing him, having not let go since he grabbed Deceit and dragged him away from his desk and out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus.” Deceit hissed giving his hand a thug, but Remus didn’t let go. “Why did you drag me here?”</p><p>“It’s movie night, <em>duh!</em>” Remus huffed rolling his eyes.</p><p>“If that’s so, then let go of me so I can return to my work.” Deceit huffed with a glare.</p><p>“No! you’re joining! for one movie!” Remus argued.</p><p>“I am not about to sit around and do-”</p><p>“Two movies!”</p><p>“Wha- Remus that’s not how it works!”</p><p>“Three movies!”</p><p>“REMUS! NO! I Am not-”</p><p>“FOUR MOVIES!”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“FIVE!”</p><p>“REMUS I SWEAR TO-”</p><p>“SEVEN!”</p><p> </p><p>The others could do nothing but stare as Remus and Deceit went back and forth in an argument Deceit was quickly losing.</p><p> </p><p>Deceit made several frustrated hisses before he snatched his hand back from Remus.</p><p>“IF I WATCH ONE MOVIE WILL YOU GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT THIS?!” Deceit snarled.</p><p>“Hm… SURE!” Remus cheered.</p><p>“Then fine.”</p><p>“Yay! Snakey will watch eight movies with us!”</p><p>“Wha- Who said anything about eight!?” Deceit snapped before he huffed in frustration and rubbed the brim of his nose with one hand. “You know what, fine. Fine! Let’s just get this over with for everyone.” Deceit huffed as he stalked over towards the armchair.</p><p>“Ah! Snakey! You need to get cosy! Not your fancy wear! <em>And I do love your with less clothes~</em>” Remus said with a grin as he snapped his fingers, the others looked various degrees of panic at whatever they thought Remus would change Deceit’s clothes into. Deceit froze mid stepp, as his normal clothes changed into a black T-shirt with his logo and a pair of grey fuzzy plaid pants and yellow fluffy socks. Hat and gloves were gone, which revealed his wild mess of hair under his hat. The lack of long sleeves and gloves revealed the scatters of scales that was speckled out along his arms, some even reached the back of his hands.</p><p>Deceit just looked down at himself before he grumbled and sat down in the armchair with a growl, crossing his arms and glaring at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Remus was grinning as he moved to snap his hand again.</p><p>“KEEP YOUR UNDERWEAR ON IDIOT!” Roman screamed making Remus give away a irked noise before he snapped his fingers, leaving him in nothing but his neon green boxers and a black tank top with a kraken on it.</p><p>“ROOOMAN! YOU THREW OFF MY GROOVE!” Remus whined stomping the floor with a pout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deceit claimed one bowl of popcorns for himself, before he curled up in the armchair glowering at the TV screen. Roman and Logan were pointing out the stupid or obvious things, while Virgil and Patton kept mostly quiet. Remus piped up now and again there he lied sprawled on the couch, feet on Logan’s lap and his head pushing against Thomas’s thigh, Thomas had tried to get away, but Remus just kept stretching so he gave up and just let the creative side do what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It was around the time Thomas put in the third movie that they noticed Deceit had fallen asleep. Curled up in the arm chair around the now empty bowl only holding some unpopped kernels. Thomas couldn’t help the small surprised coo that left him at the sight. Deceit looked way less threatening and evil asleep. Thomas reached out and carded his fingers through the strands of hair.</p><p> </p><p>Deceit made a small noise in the back of his throat before he nuzzled into the hand, tongue poking out from between his lips before returning into his mouth. Thomas starred starry eyed at Deceit’s face. Deceit’s tongue was forked, like that of a snake, and it was adorable.</p><p>“Oh Yuck! don’t think those disgusting thoughts about kissing my best friend!” Remus whined from the couch, making Thomas splutter and flush bright red.</p><p>“Remus!” Thomas hissed.</p><p>“What it’s True! We all know your thoughts Thomas! and they are disgustingly adorable right now, get me to the juicy stuff!”</p><p>“Eeew! I don’t want to know those thoughts! even less about Deceit!” Virgil hissed kicking Remus on the shoulder, only making the chaotic creatwin bark out laughing.</p><p>“He just looked cute! I don’t lie awake at night thinking about him!” Thomas tried to counter. “How would a relationship with a sides even work?! Only I can see you… can you even leave my apartment?”</p><p>“That is a couple questions for another day.” Logan said with a yawn “Once we have all gotten a good night's rest. And we have the energy to partake in some theories and hypotheses so that we can find it out, because I do not know the answer to those questions.”</p><p>“Wait… have you tried to appear when I’m not at home?” Thomas asked. The others shared looked before they shook their heads.</p><p>“It was easier when you were a child.” Roman piped up. “You didn’t realise I, or well, that was before me and Remus were split up, i think…”</p><p>“We were like an imaginary friend to you, but as you grew it got harder until it was almost impossible, it’s so much easier to appear in your home than if your outside.” Remus said, sitting up.</p><p>“That… makes sense i guess?” Thomas hummed. only to yelp when a dramatic scene happened in the movie he had started earlier, but completely forgotten about.</p><p> </p><p>They watched some more movies before Thomas noted that all his sides had fallen asleep, Remus had moved so that his feet was now thrown over the back of the couch and his head hanging off the seat, as he snored. Logan had slid to the side and was currently using Remus’s stomach as a pillow. Virgil had slid down the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Patton, both snuggled up together sleeping soundly. Roman was sprawled on his pillow throne snoring just as loudly as Remus. Deceit was still curled up in the armchair, giving away a hissing snore, his tongue poking out with each exhale, Thomas chuckled when he saw it, it reminded him of Sir Hiss’s snoring from Robin hood.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas got up from the couch and stretched, making some joints pop, before he walked over to the TV turning it off, which cast the living room in the faint light of the mood outside, Thomas gathered the bowls and cups before putting them on the counter next to the sink, and then gathered some blankets and plaids for the sides, throwing it over them before he went to brush his teeth, knowing Logan would get offended if he didn’t. Thomas got back to the living room once he was done, he grabbed a blanket on his own before going upstairs, stopping after a few steps to look down at the sleeping sides. A smile on his lips. Despite his unfamiliarity with Deceit, he hadn’t hated having the snake like side there.</p><p>“Good night guys.” Thomas said before he walked upstairs to sleep to the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>